1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-theft apparatus, and more particularly concerns apparatus for preventing the theft of an electrical buss bar fabricated of copper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transmission towers that are employed in the telecommunications industry for broadcasting video and radio media are generally equipped with various cables that conduct electrical current. Such cables require grounding so as to maintain effectiveness and safety. The generally employed technique for grounding a multitude of electrical cables is to cause them to attach to a single buss bar having extremely low electrical resistivity and high thermal conductivity, and the buss bar is connected to a ground line which extends downwardly into the terrain below the buss bar.
The buss bar is generally an elongated flat structure fabricated of copper, and can weigh; 30-100 pounds. In order to accommodate the flow of current from a lightning strike, the buss bar is not located within a shelter or building, but is instead positioned at an unobstructed outdoor location. Because of the currently high economic value of copper metal, the buss bar is often the target of thieves who employ heavy duty tools capable of quickly separating the buss bar from all attachments.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for preventing the theft of an electrical buss bar.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object which does not interfere with the attachment of a number of electrical cables to said buss bar.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft apparatus of the aforesaid nature which is durable with respect to outdoor weathering effects.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.